


3 a.m. (again)

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam y Dean intentando reponerse de una caza en una lavandería de mala muerte.





	3 a.m. (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es otra cosa que mis ganas de wincestear un rato después de una dura semana de trabajo. Sin pretensiones. Ya sabéis lo que me pasa a veces: una imagen, una canción,... y ahí está, centrifugando en mi cabeza. No me lo tengáis en cuenta xD

 

 

 

> _¿Quién hay ahí para vernos? ¿Quién puede estar ahí? En los lugares más insospechados, en las horas más trasnochadas._

  


3.00 a.m. **_(Otra vez)._ **

 

No huele a limpio.

¿Cómo puede no oler a limpio un lugar donde lo que se hace es lavar ropa?

Sam mira a su alrededor, sin inmutarse, mientras se saca la camiseta manchada de rojo por la cabeza. No huele a limpio porque el lugar no está limpio y debe hacer bastante rato que alguien ha utilizado detergente o suavizante ahí. También hay pelusas por el suelo y rincones amarillentos que prefiere no aventurarse a explorar. Una de las lámparas está rota y la otra también, pero al menos la bombilla funciona. No es la mejor lavandería de la ciudad, pero está abierta a las tres de la mañana y no hay miradas que puedan atestiguar la sangre en su ropa, en sus manos. Es el límite, la frontera con la sociedad normal.

Ellos viven ahí. En los bordes. Su mundo es el oscuro, pero a veces cruzan la línea porque lo necesitan por su trabajo.

Sam quiso una vez vivir en el otro mundo. El normal. Lo hizo por un tiempo. Sin embargo, ocurre como cuando dejas a una bestia suelta por la ciudad. Puede que intente camuflarse, pero siempre acaba mal. Siempre muere alguien.

No debería haberse puesto una camiseta blanca hoy. La inspecciona con ojo escéptico, pero la lanza al tambor de la lavadora de todas formas.

Mira a Dean.

Está sentado en un banco de madera desvencijado que apenas sostiene su peso, a un par de metros de él. Su aspecto es deplorable. Lleva los vaqueros rotos en las rodillas y la camiseta destrozada. Directa a la basura. Lleva sangre seca sobre el rostro y adherida al cabello, en pegotes que va a costar sacar. Al menos la herida en la cabeza ha dejado de sangrar. Dean no ha dejado aún que le toque y Sam le ha dado tiempo sólo porque ha podido comprobar que, aunque sangraba profusamente, no era grave.

Era una _shtriga_. Dean nunca fuma, pero hoy era una shtriga y Sam sabe perfectamente cómo le afectan. Para Sam son sólo un monstruo más a eliminar; sin embargo, hay una mescolanza pegajosa y oscura girando en espirales en su interior que no es más que el reflejo pálido de lo que debe haber en el interior de Dean. Hace tiempo que Sam es consciente de ello. De que a veces no es él, sino Dean lo que tiene dentro.

Y es _demasiado_.

Se gira de golpe y abre su petate, hasta que da con el botiquín. Luego se acerca hasta él y lo deja caer a su lado en el banco. Dean le mira desde abajo y le pasa el cigarro.

—Esta mierda mata —le dice, cogiéndolo y justo antes de darle una profunda calada.

En los ojos verdes de su hermano brilla algo. Una risa enmedio de la oscuridad. Por lo incoherente. Por lo irracional. Por lo inapropiado. Por lo que sólo tiene sentido ahí: en una lavandería desolada, a las tres de la madrugada y entre ellos dos.

Sam absorbe ese brillo y luego dispone sobre el banco gasas y desinfectantes. Se agacha frente a su hermano y le limpia la herida. Siente la mirada sobre él, intensa, _mírame Sam_ , tan cerca. Él se concentra en lo que está haciendo, mientras siente la corriente entre ellos. Es como electricidad crepitando por la cercanía. Evita su mirada. Demasiado cerca. Vuelve a su petate en cuanto termina, como si tuviera una bola de fuego entre las manos.

Es difícil parar, a veces.

Está ahí, enmedio de la vorágine, luchando por su vida, y de repente todo acaba. En seco. El monstruo se desvanece y sólo queda la fuerza en sus puños, el pulso desbocado, las sensaciones límite. Sam nunca ha sido capaz de manejar la incertidumbre con tanta rapidez. Una hora después, la adrenalina sigue bombeando, suicida por su cuerpo. Sigue teniendo que tomar respiraciones profundas de vez en cuando para tranquilizarse. Pero lo cierto es que no puede. Por más familiar que le sea esa línea que decide si vive o muere — _si Dean vive o muere_ —, nunca ha sabido manejarlo. Nunca ha sabido qué hacer con toda esa energía que queda en él.

Podría descargarse a puñetazos contra lo que fuera hasta caer exhausto.

Se alza (tienen que lavar y secar su ropa antes de que amanezca) y se desabrocha el botón de sus vaqueros mientras se gira. Dean le está mirando desde el banco.

Y ya está.

Hay fuego verde en sus ojos, y es como si fuera consciente de todo, todo lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Sam —que casi nunca canaliza su energía de la forma correcta—; ya está. Sam _sabe_ en ese preciso instante que están en la misma página. Sabe de lo incorrecto, lo inapropiado y lo que sólo tiene sentido entre ellos dos, en una lavandería de mierda a las tres de la mañana. Siente como una explosión en el pecho que le recorre como lava todo el cuerpo. Termina de desabrochar la pretina de sus vaqueros y empieza a sacárselos con movimientos tranquilos.

Como si la erección descomunal que está revelando bajo la tela vieja de su ropa interior fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Dean se levanta con el mismo ritmo relajado —aunque a Sam le parece que se mueve como un tigre— y apaga el cigarro contra el grafiti de la pared, el que dice _«you’re dead, bitch»_. Cuando llega hasta él, se saca los vaqueros también y los mete en el tambor de la lavadora. Con una coordinación eficaz que nunca saben de dónde sale, se encargan del detergente, el programa.

Menos de un minuto después, están contra la pared, en el rincón donde no llega la luz de la única bombilla del local.

El ruido de la lavadora apenas se traga sus gruñidos. Sam da con su espalda contra el ladrillo y agradece el dolor. Nota la humedad de la boca de Dean en su cuello, el pecho, y hunde las manos en los bóxer de su hermano.

— _Sam. —_ Fiereza y dolor.

Nunca le ha dicho que no pasa nada. _«No pasa nada, Dean. Eras un niño»_ . Nunca le ha dicho que le perdona, porque nunca ha sentido que haya algo que perdonar. _«Vamos, Dean. Siempre has cuidado de mí»_. Sam nunca le ha dicho nada en absoluto.

Coge su cabeza con ambas manos y todo tiene siempre algo de lucha, porque Dean está bajando y Sam tira de él hacia arriba hasta que puede besarle en la boca para _decírselo_ todo. Mete la lengua, lame, succiona. Muerde. Dean gruñe contra él y sus caderas chocan. Sam quiere la mamada que sabe que Dean iba a hacerle, pero _ahora quiere esto_. Tenerlo cerca, respirar de él, forcejear y desfogarse rozándose hasta echar chispas mientras se besan con labios, lengua, dientes y humedad.

—El que primero se corra, hace la próxima colada —dice contra su cuello.

Y Dean se ríe. Y luego mete la mano en sus calzoncillos, le coge fuerte, le hace retorcerse.

No tardan nada. Sam sabe que ha perdido, pero sólo por un segundo. Suelta la boca de su hermano para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, los dientes y los ojos apretados como si doliera. El primer chorro es suyo, pero el segundo, sobre su vientre, es de Dean.

—Nunca apuestes contra mí en el sexo, Sammy —dice Dean cuando aún no ha recuperado el aliento, como si nunca hubiera perdido una apuesta como esa.

Sam piensa que perdería mil apuestas peores que esa. Lavar la ropa es fácil, pero hay otras cosas que no lo son tanto.

Sam piensa que están magullados y sucios, exhaustos. Que viven en un lugar donde nadie quiere vivir y que sólo tienen esto. Que nadie les va a agradecer nada.

Sam sigue pensando en que son las tres de la madrugada y no sabe dónde van a dormir.

_Otra vez._

**Author's Note:**

> La imagen que miraba mientras escribía esto está rulando por las RRSS, pero no es mía. Me he permitido, eso sí, utilizar lo que lleva escrito como título.


End file.
